Shenzegur
Shenzegur is a Fanged Wyvern that appears in Monster Hunter: New World (Though it first appeared in Monster Hunter Farblaze by Ailuromancy). Although mostly known to be scavengers, they are also active predators. Physiology Shenzegur shares its physical traits with a spotted hyena. Its ears look more like that of a wolf, its hairs are fine and brown with a black mane of spikes, a whip-like tail, and dark spots. Its snout is formed into a sort of "grin" at all times, even when the creature is slain, and its tongue is usually hanging outside of its mouth, giving it a gruesome yet humorous look. Ecological Information Placement in the Foodchain Shenzegurs are Super Predators that are high in the foodchain in the locales of the Iyoa Region. They are not above scavenging, however, but do enjoy a good hunt. Behavior towards other Monsters Highly aggressive creatures, and dangerous fighters that show no mercy to whatever might be considered a threat or even potential prey. They are known to be rivals of the Wilolu, however, and the beasts are known to attack eachother on sight. Tracks Shenzegur leave behind the following as tracks: *Footprints/Old Footprints *Carcasses/Decaying Carcasses *Shed Fur/Old Shed Fur *Chewed Bones/Old Chewed Bones Specific Locale Interactions N/A Special Behaviors They can sometimes be seen digging into bonepiles for bones to chew on, attempting to get to the marrow of said bones. Habitats Highly adaptable creatures that can be seen all over the Iyoa Region, from the Primordial Forest, the Ancestor Desert, to even Volca Taiga. In Game Information Cutscene(s) TBA Theme(s) Carve(s) High Rank *Shenzegur Hide *Shenzegur Heckleclaw *Shenzegur Devilfang *Shenzegur Stabber *Shenzegur Tail *Shenzegur Topaz V-Rank *Shenzegur Mottlehide *Shenzegur Madclaw *Shenzegur Grimfang *Shenzegur Shanker *Shenzegur Tail *Madness Stone Breakable Part(s) *Front legs x2 (Broken once each) *Head x2 (Wounded then scarred) *Tail x1 (Severed) Rage and Tired State Enraged When enraged, Shenzegur's ears will flatten, its tongue will drip with diseased saliva, and its cackles sound more like wails than actual laughter. Tired State When fatigued, the Shenzegur's eyes will look drowsym and its tongue will drip with saliva. Its cackles will sound more like cries of hunger than actual laughter. Ecology Taxonomy Habitat Range Ecological Niche Biological Adaptations Behavior Notes *Hunters can tell if the monster is in the area by faint cackling in the distance every two minutes before it arrives at a random time in Unstable quests or even in Expeditions in areas it is known to appear in. *In Monster Hunter New World, the Shenzegur is a rival to the Wilolu. *Shenzegur were once common in the world, but they went extinct in all locales except the ones in the Iyoa Region. The Shenzegur in the Iyoa Region were more powerful and adaptable than the ones that went extinct elsewhere, and took the niche of the Deviljho, since the species is absent in Iyoa. Plus the Deviljho of other regions outcompeted the Shenzegurs of the respective regions, leading to their downfall. Trivia TBA Appearances Fan Game Appearances *Monster Hunter Farblaze (Original Appearance by Ailuromancy) *Monster Hunter New World (Introduced by MC Goji the Wolf) Fan Fiction Appearances *TBA Credits *Ailuromancy: For making the original monster and allowing me to adopt it. Category:Monster Hunter: A New World Related Category:Monster Hunter: A New World Monsters (FG) Category:Fanged Wyverns